Chloe Brennan
Chloe Brennan is the sister of of Mark, Aaron and Tyler Brennan. It is unknown what happened to her but when Russell and his wife divorced, Chloe moved with her mother to Adelaide and the boys stayed with Russell. She is played by April Rose Pengilly. Biography Backstory 2018- Chloe Brennan arrived in Erinsborough in March 2018. She seemed to be a typical spoiled brat type of person. Elly Conway saw her chatting to her brother and confused her for his date. She then saw Chloe delving into Mark's wallet and challenged her. Mark introduced her as his sister Chloe Brennan. In August 2018, Chloe was diagnosed with Huntingdon's Disease. Memorable info Family Father - Russell Brennan Mother - Fay Brennan Siblings - Mark Brennan, Aaron Brennan, Tyler Brennan Niece - Caitlin Brennan (died during pregnancy) Appearances 2018 * Episode 7807 - 27 March 2018 * Episode 7808 - 28 March 2018 * Episode 7810 - 30 March 2018 * Episode 7814 - 5 April 2018 * Episode 7815 - 6 April 2018 * Episode 7816 - 9 April 2018 * Episode 7821 - 16 April 2018 * Episode 7822 - 17 April 2018 * Episode 7823 - 18 April 2018 * Episode 7824 - 19 April 2018 * Episode 7826 - 23 April 2018 * Episode 7827 - 24 April 2018 * Episode 7833 - 2 May 2018 * Episode 7834 - 3 May 2018 * Episode 7835 - 4 May 2018 * Episode 7836 - 7 May 2018 * Episode 7837 - 8 May 2018 * Episode 7838 - 9 May 2018 * Episode 7842 - 15 May 2018 * Episode 7843 - 16 May 2018 * Episode 7844 - 17 May 2018 * Episode 7848 - 23 May 2018 * Episode 7849 - 24 May 2018 * Episode 7850 - 25 May 2018 * Episode 7855 - 1 June 2018 * Episode 7856 - 4 June 2018 * Episode 7858 - 6 June 2018 * Episode 7860 - 8 June 2018 * Episode 7861 - 11 June 2018 * Episode 7864 - 14 June 2018 * Episode 7865 - 15 June 2018 * Episode 7866 - 18 June 2018 * Episode 7868 - 20 June 2018 * Episode 7870 - 22 June 2018 * Episode 7873 - 27 June 2018 * Episode 7875 - 29 June 2018 * Episode 7876 - 2 July 2018 * Episode 7880 - 6 July 2018 * Episode 7881 - 9 July 2018 * Episode 7882 - 10 July 2018 * Episode 7887 - 17 July 2018 * Episode 7888 - 18 July 2018 * Episode 7889 - 19 July 2018 * Episode 7890 - 20 July 2018 * Episode 7891 - 23 July 2018 * Episode 7895 - 27 July 2018 * Episode 7898 - 1 August 2018 * Episode 7900 - 3 August 2018 * Episode 7901 - 6 August 2018 * Episode 7902 - 7 August 2018 * Episode 7906 - 13 August 2018 * Episode 7907 - 14 August 2018 * Episode 7910 - 17 August 2018 * Episode 7912 - 21 August 2018 * Episode 7916 - 27 August 2018 See also * Brennan (2010-) Family Tree Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2018 Category:Brennan family. Category:1990 births.